Orthopedic surgical procedures can require the creation or enlargement of holes in bones. In vertebral surgery, for example, precise alignment of holes is desirable, and in some instances alignment of holes is necessary for proper placement of medical devices, such as medical plates.
Thus, there is a need for medical devices that allow for precise alignment of holes in bone, including alignment of holes for use with other medical devices. The disclosure is directed to these and other important needs.